Simon dice
by Nozomi Heartfilia
Summary: Natsu por fin confesara sus sentimientos a nuestra maga celestial favorita, pero ¿que pasara cuando los nervios lo traicionen? lea y descubranlo (se que es muy cliché la estructura de la descripción pero denle una oportunidad) Totalmente NALU LEMMON 3


**Hola a todos :D es la primera historia que publico con esta cuenta (la explicación esta abajo)**

**Espero que disfruten la historia **

**Es muy importante que lean abajo ;)**

**Es mi primer lemon y soy virgen así que compadézcanme:3**

_**pesamientos**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era media tarde en magnolia, y como era costumbre Natsu se encontraba en la casa de su compañera de equipo 

Pov Natsu 

_Luce cerro su libro, bien, es ahora o nunca__  
_-luce... estoy aburrido-se dio vuelta y me miro, _yosh párese que esta de buen humor_  
-ok Natsu ¿que quieres hacer?  
-jugar!- puse la sonrisa mas inocente que pude  
-me párese bien, ¿a que jugamos?  
-pedro canta  
-¿nani? ¿que es eso?- me comencé a alarmar, mierda como era?  
-no, etto... como era?- ahora si estoy en pánico total, si no me apresuro después no va a querer jugar, comencé a rascarme la barbilla mientras pensaba pero no podía recordar, la frustración me hizo gritar, escuche la risa de Lucy lo cual me hizo mirarla  
-perdón, haber dime de que se trata- me dijo conteniendo su risa  
-ese que te manda y tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan-la vi pensar unos segundos para luego ver su hermosa sonrisa devuelta  
(nota: Natsu y luce no son novios pero Natsu admite que le gusta lucy)  
- Simon dice!- dijo Lucy o mejor dicho grito_, auch mis oídos__  
_-eso- _por fin podremos jugar__  
_-pero quien parte?  
-!yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!  
-ok ok tu partes  
- muy bien pero, hagámoslo mas interesante  
- que tienes en mente-me pregunto interesada  
-el que pierde... le deberá pagar al ganador... mmm... 500.000 joyas  
- aunque es mucho dinero... acepto-dijo sonriendo  
-ok entonces, pedro canta ven...  
-Natsu es Simon dice...  
-ups perdón-Tosi un poco para aclararme la garganta- Simon dice ven a sentarte a mi lado- ante su mirada de confusión  
palme el lugar junto a mi en la cama  
-okey- cuando se levanto aproveche para mirarla de pies a cabeza, andaba con su ropa habitual de casa, unos shorts tan cortos que se le veía el inicio del trasero y una polera escotada, se veía tan caliente con eso, bueno a quien quiero engañar ella se ve caliente con todo lo que se pone, cuando se sentó frente a mi con las piernas cruzadas me dejo una gran vista  
-ahora Simon dice que no hables hasta que yo lo diga- Lucy solo asintio con la cabeza ante esta nueva orden_, yosh es hora_de decirle mis sentimiento... _mierda me estoy poniendo nervioso__  
_-simon dice que te desvistas y quedes solo en calzón- _¿!que mierda acabo de decir!?__  
_Pov Lucy  
Que!? fue lo único que paso por mi mente estuve apunto de reclamar pero recordé la entupida apuesta. mierda si no lo hago debo pagarle 500.000 joyas, sin mas opción comencé a desvestirme hasta quedar en ropa interior, cuando mire a Natsu vi en su cara una mueca muy extraña como si estuviera debatiéndose algo en su cabeza pero después me miro con una sonrisa que me hizo derretir  
-no, no, no luce- dijo con un tono un tanto burlón  
mientras me quitaba el sostén corrí mi cara para que no me notara tanto el rubor, sentí a Natsu acercarse mas a mi lado los cual me hizo ponerme aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero definitivamente no perderé, que espere mi venganza; le are confesar su "amor" a grey delante de juvia o comerse el pastel de erza, creo que son buenas opciones.  
Natsu comenzó a acercarse mucho mas, tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclaban.  
la siguiente orden me dejo totalmente sorprendida de no ser por sus actos nunca me hubiera imaginado que Natsu Dragneel  
la persona mas densa de Fiore pidiera tal cosa  
-Simon dice que me beses- y luego me beso, NATSU, MI NATSU ME ESTABA BESANDO (Lucy también reconoce que le gusta Natsu) correspondí el beso casi al instante, mas que por la apuesta lo ise por gusto... a quien quiero engañar ¡Natsu esta besándome en mi cama y yo desnuda! estoy cumpliendo mi fantasía.  
sentía las manos de Natsu recorrer mi cuerpo, sin querer deje escapar un pequeño gemido y oí gruñir a Natsu en respuesta  
cuando sentí su lengua en mis labios los abrí automáticamente, nuestro beso se volvió salvaje, una guerra que ambos queríamos ganar, al separarnos nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas y los ojos de Natsu estaban mas obscuros que de costumbre, se inclino nuevamente tomando mis labios con los suyos pero esta ves se separo con mayor rapidez, antes de que me diera cuenta Natsu se había acostado mirando al techo sobre mi cama.  
-Simon dice que te sientes encima mío, Lucy- mientas lo decía estiro su mano hacia mi, la tome sin ninguna apuro y con cuidado de no aplastarlo mucho le obedecí, poniendo mis piernas en sus costados.  
la sensación de tenerlo abajo mío comenzó a excítame de sobremanera, antes de darme cuenta mis manos ya estaban en sus pectorales acariciando su piel bronceada, bendito sea el que confecciono este chaleco abierto en el pecho, me sorprendí un poco cuando las manos de Natsu viajaron a mis pechos pero me relaje de inmediato cuando comencé a sentir la delicadeza de sus caricias.  
-luce... Simon dice que me desvistas- aunque mas que una orden parecía una suplica la cumplí de todos modos, comencé a quitar su chaleco y su bufanda dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, dirigí mis manos a su estomago cuando se me ocurrió una idea, baje de el y comencé a chupar uno de sus pezones, en este punto no me importaba seguir sus ordenes, lo único que quería era hacerlo mío y que el me hiciera suya, luego de unos instantes de chupar su pezón me traslade mas abajo hasta donde comienza su pantalón, casi con desesperación comencé a quitarle la correa y sus pantalones dejándolo solo en boxers, en ese instante me di cuenta de que Natsu estaba tan excitado como yo, luego de mordisquearle un poco el ombligo me volví a posicionar sobre el, pero esta vez tuve especial cuidado en quedar justo sobre su erección, a pesar de las telas sentirlo hizo que soltara un sonoro gemido al igual que Natsu.  
cuando acerque mi boca a la de el, nos hizo girar quedando el por encima, sin mas que hacer deje que el tomara el control, sentí como Natsu rompía el beso y comenzaba a bajar su boca por mi cuello sacando sonoros quejidos de mi parte, cuando sentí que llegaba a mis pechos creí que iba a perder la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas por la excitación, cuando por fin su boca llego a mis pezones mis gemido eran descontrolados, mis intentos de auto control se fueron por la borda, lleve mis manos a su pelo para tener un lugar en donde aferrarme, a pesar de que tiraba su pelo con poco cuidado Natsu seguía comiendo, succionando, mordisqueando y chupando mis pechos, a pesar de que era muy placentero, necesitaba atención en otra parte de mi cuerpo, saque las manos de su pelo y comencé a bajarlas hasta llegar a sus boxers, antes de poder arrepentirme metí una de mis manos dentro y tome con firmeza su miembro mientras subía y bajaba mi mano intentando imitar lo que había leído en un libro que tome prestado de Erza, lo escuche maldecir entre dientes al tiempo que se levantaba dejando un pequeño espacio entre nosotros  
-Simon dice que te masturbes para mi- maldición se me había olvidado el entupido juego, saque la mano de los calzoncillos de el y la introduje en mis calzones con mi dedo medio comencé a darme placer, mi suspiro de alivio no tardo en venir esto era lo que necesitaba aunque preferiría que fuera Natsu el que lo hiciera, esto sigue siendo muy placentero, mi vista estaba total mente nublada por la lujuria lo único que podía hacer era sentir, sentir como Natsu se alejaba un poco de mi cuerpo, sentir cuando volvía a acercarse, que ya no tenia sus calzoncillos, sentir como me quitaba mi calzón mientras yo me acercaba al orgasmo auto causado  
-Simon dice que pares- di un pequeño gruñido de desacuerdo pero me detuve de todas formas- muy bien Lucy... quien lo diría eres tan obediente- cuando su mano me toco allí me costo un mundo no gritar su nombre lo cual Natsu noto- Simon dice que ya puedes hablar,-sin hacerse esperar mis labios comenzaron a pedirle mas, estaba tan cerca.  
Ante mi petición Natsu introdujo su dedo en mi primero uno, luego otro y cuando metió el tercero mi orgasmo me golpeo, gemí tan alto que me llego a dar vergüenza, Natsu retiro sus dedos de mi y los llevo a su boca, dios pero que sexi!  
aprovechando su distracción lo lance hacia atrás en la cama esperando que cayera de espalda pero aun estaba débil por mi orgasmo asi que solo conseguí que se sentara, pero aun así me acerque a su miembro y lo sostuve entre mis manos.  
-dios... Lucy... me... vuelves... loco...- sus palabras salieron entre jadeos lo cual me dio mas confianza a hacer otro truco que aprendí en el libro, introduje su miembro en mi boca, oí a Natsu gemir pero no me detuve me asegure de que estuviera bien recubierto por mi saliva y lo saque de mi boca oí a Natsu gruñir en desaprobación, pero antes de que dijera nada atrape su miembro con mi pecho.  
-Ohhh…- fue lo único que salio de su boca mientras comenzaba a subir y a bajar, ayudándome con mis mano- mas... Lucy... mas rápido, por favor- comencé a subir la velocidad gradualmente, cuando vi salir un poco de presemen de su pene lo solté con mis pechos para volver a introducírmelo a la boca, me costo un poco tragármelo entero ya que, dios era enorme.  
- Lucy - lo escuche decir-se siente tan bien... mierda.. Lucy me ... vengo- y con una lamida mas lo sentí venirse en mi boca por suerte reaccione justo a tiempo y me lo trague sin atragantarme, cuando levante la vista vi a natsu tratando de recuperar el aliento, al parecer no fui tan mala  
-Lucy... necesito estar dentro tuyo... por favor- sin dudarlo me acerque a el y me posicione arriba de el, dejando su miembro justo en mi entrada  
-por favor Natsu hazme tuya- y dicho este comencé a bajar, sentí un dolor muy fuerte pero aun así seguí bajando hasta tenerlo completamente dentro mío, mentiría si digo que no me dolió mucha ya que hasta lagrimas se me escaparon pero Natsu me las seco de inmediato acariciando mi cara, lo sentí inmóvil debajo mío lo cual agradecí infinitamente, cuando sentí que el dolor disminuía me arme de valor y comencé a mover mis caderas arriba y abajo, sentí las manos de Natsu agarrar mis caderas y enterrar su rostro en mi hombro, mientras yo me aferre a su cabello nuevamente  
al comienzo el ritmo era lento y errante pero con cada envestida el ritmo aumentaba hasta alcanzar la velocidad del placer pero aun así no era suficiente  
-Natsu.. Por...por favor...dame...mas  
-eres...insa...ciable... Lucy...- no se como pero complació mi petición  
-nat...su...eres...increíble- sentí mi orgasmo acercarse intente con todas mis fuerzas no venirme aun pero me fue casi imposible, estalle en un gigante orgasmos dejándome ver el 7º cielo, sentí a Natsu envestir un par de veces mas antes de venirse en mi.  
nos quedamos inmóviles, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones en la habitación, me sentía plena, feliz hasta que escuche los sollozos de Natsu  
-lo siento- fue lo que me dijo, me comencé a alarmar, ¿lo siente? ¿que siente? ¿acaso se arrepintió? ¿o tan mala soy? ¿solo yo disfrute? mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío le iba a preguntar que sucedía pero sus palabras me dejaron muda- te amo, por favor no me dejes- no lo podía creer, Natsu se estaba confesando, quería responder quería decirle que yo también lo amaba pero tenia un nudo en la garganta-por favor Lucy no me dejes, are todo lo posible por enamorarte, yo.. Hoy... quería confesarme pero no se como las cosas dieron este giro... te amo Lucy lo he hecho desde hace mucho... se que me debes estar odiando, que no me a...- antes que dijera una palabra mas lo estampe sobre mis pechos en un abrazo  
-yo también- fue lo que pude decir entre risa y llanto  
-eh?  
-que yo también te amo- Natsu se alejo de mi para mirarme a los ojos  
-enserio?- reí aun mas  
- si tonto o crees que hubiera dejado que me tocaras si no lo hiciera  
-oh Lucy soy tan feliz- me abrazo contra su pecho yo juguetonamente lo bese en una de sus cicatrices, Natsu se estremeció y me levanto la cara-princesa eres insaciable.  
Fin!

**Hola de nuevo primero que nada aclarar lo que dije arriba este no es el primer fanfic que publico pero si el primero con esta cuanta ya que mi cuenta anterior no recuerdo ni el email ni la contraseña :3**

**Si tienen tiempo lean las otras historias por favor :3 **

**La cuenta se llamaba retsu-gusha**

**Extrañaba tanto publicar :3**

**Recuerden que soy una de las dueñas de esta cuenta, la otra dueña es demasiado floja para publicar xD, pero sus historias son geniales se los aseguro **

**Bueno me voy despidiendo, perdon por las faltas de ortografía, soy un asco en eso **

**Recuerden comentar o por ultimo saludar **

**Espero veros pronto 3 Karen~**


End file.
